24fandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Matheson
Megan Matheson was a 9-year-old girl in the care of Kim Bauer during Day 2. She lived with her parents Gary and Carla at 12 Blue Tree Drive in Hancock Park. Biography Day 2 Escape from Gary Early in the morning on Day 2, Kim was brushing her teeth when Megan ran into her bedroom and hid in her bed. Kim asked what she was doing, and she said hiding from her father. Gary Matheson then entered the room and found Megan and began to play with her. Kim watched, smiling, before Megan ran away. Gary stared at Kim for a while, before asking her how she kept up with Megan. Kim laughed that it was not easy, and Gary continued to stare. Megan shouted for Gary to find her, and he left the room. As Carla Matheson made breakfast for everyone, she asked Kim to look out for a package that would be arriving later in the afternoon. Megan announced that she was going skateboarding, and her mother made she that she knew to put her protective gear on before doing so. As Carla left, Gary said goodbye to her and made sure Kim was watching as he openly groped her. After Carla had gone, Gary said that Kim had a great body and asked if she worked out. Kim said that she liked to swim. After breakfast, Kim and Megan went outside to skateboard . While they played, Kim's father approached the two. Kim told Megan to go play in the back garden. Later, Kim and Megan were back inside the house. She heard a car pulling up, and saw Gary arriving back at the house. He began to argue loudly with Carla. Megan asked to go somewhere else, saying that she does not like it when "he gets like this". Kim asked what she meant, but before she could continue Gary stormed upstairs. Kim locked the door, but Gary knocked and demanded to be let in. Kim told him to wait, saying that they were in the bathroom. She eventually opened the door, and Gary asked if they heard anything. He said that Carla had a little accident and slipped, but she was fine. He told Kim to go and see if she was OK, but Kim was reluctant to leave Megan alone with Gary. He knocked Kim to the floor, and Megan began to cry. As she tried to run to Kim, Gary pulled her back and Megan hit her head on the metal edge of the bed. As Megan whimpered, Gary answered a call on his phone . Gary angrily spoke with his co-worker as Kim tried to move to and help Megan. Gary yelled at her to stay. As he continued with his call, Kim motioned for Megan to come to her, but the young girl was too scared to move. As her father turned around, Megan ran to Kim and they left the room quickly. Downstairs they encountered Carla, who had a black eye. She told Kim to take her car keys and get away from the house. Gary noticed their absence and ran downstairs but failed to see them. He ran outside just as Kim and Megan were pulling away in the car. He threatened to kill her unless she stopped the car, but Kim ignored him and drove away. As she left, Gary called his Star-Sat operator to track the vehicle . Later, Kim was driving down an alley to get to a police station. Megan complained that her head hurt, and Kim told her they would get there soon. Suddenly, Gary pulled up in his car. Kim, noticing that another car had blocked them in unintentionally from the other end, began to panic as Megan begged for her to make him go away. Gary told Megan to come to him, but she shook her head fervently. Kim locked the doors but Gary, using a spare set of keys, unlocked them. Kim decided that they should run, and she and Megan leapt out of the car and ran in the opposite direction to Gary. He instantly began to chase them. The girls hid behind some boxes after turning a corner. Moments later Gary arrived, but was unable to find them. He called for Megan, telling her that Kim was going to hurt her. When she did not respond, Gary became angered. He continued to search around the area while Megan and Kim stayed behind a pile of cardboard boxes. The young girl began to complain that her head hurt a lot, and Kim said that they could not stay there, and that she needed to make a phone call. Megan refused to move, and Kim decided to leave her on her own behind the boxes while she left the make the call. After covering Megan in many boxes, Kim left. However, when Kim returned later Megan had gone . treats Megan with Kim confused.]] She eventually found Megan being taken down an alley with a group of boys. As Kim ran up screaming Megan's name, the boys fled. Kim reached Megan and, shaking her, demanded to know why she moved. Megan, beginning to cry, said that she was looking for Kim. Realizing that she was being too harsh on Megan, Kim pulled her into an embrace. They called Jack, but he was distant and hung up on Kim. Kim then tried CTU, and Tony instructed her to come and he would help sort things out. On the bus there, Megan asked about Kim's mother. Kim reluctantly tells her that she passed away. Megan then asked about Kim's father, and wanted to know if Kim made him angry. Kim replied, "sometimes." Megan told Kim that she always made her father mad. Kim tried to tell her that when her dad got mad, it was not Megan's fault. Megan told her that Gary always said that it was, and Kim said that he was wrong. She told Megan that she would not let Gary hurt her again. They arrived at CTU a short while later. Megan asked him where they were, and Kim told her that they were safe there, not realizing that terrorists had just set a bomb to go off at the government facility within the next seven minutes. Just as they got into the building, Agent Powers told them that they had to evacuate, and despite Kim's pleas to see Tony, he ushered them away. After the blast, Kim ran frantically away with Megan, who cried for her mother . St. Virgil's Hospital Kim and Megan survived the attack, and stood by and watched as the injured were cared for. Kim told Megan that she was being very brave, but when a woman with severe cuts to the head walked past, Megan began to feel unwell. Kim promised Megan that they would leave soon, but Megan began to seize. Kim called for help, and an EMT named Andrew came to their aid. He instructed Kim to hold her down as he confirmed that she was seizing. Andrew took her away to get her to the ER. By 11:15 they were at St. Virgil's Hospital, and a doctor had performed scans on Megan to see her injuries. She found out that Megan's seizure was caused by pressure on the brain compounded by a skull fracture that occurred before the blast. She also found prior injuries that were left untreated including a fractured wrist and several broken fingers. The doctor told Kim that she believed that Megan had been physically abused at some point in the past. She glared at Kim, when realized that the doctor thought Kim was responsible for the injuries. When Kim tried to plead her innocence, the doctor said that she would leave it to the police . Gary then arrived at the hospital to take care of Megan. He told her to get her coat so they could leave, while calling his secretary to get two tickets to Mexico City. While Gary was distracted, Kim walked in with her boyfriend, Miguel and told her to come with them. Kim led Megan down the stairs and asked her to trust her. Megan started crying and asked to go back, because she was afraid her father would hurt her. Kim persuaded Megan to continue so she would be safe. Meanwhile, Gary yelled at the nurse again to find Megan. Kim, Megan, and Miguel were about to leave when they noticed a guard covering the exit, so they found a place to hide until he passed. Kim and Megan continued to try and make their way to safety when they were found by Gary. Before he could get to them, however, Gary was attacked and knocked unconscious by Miguel. Kim told Miguel to take Gary's car keys and take his car. On the road On the way to Kim's aunt's house, the three were pulled over for speeding by CHP officer Raymond Brown. Kim explained that the car belonged to her employer, and that she was Megan's au pair. Brown left to check their records, and returned a few minutes later, saying he would let them off with a warning. As the officer started back to his patrol car, he noticed blood dripping from the back and asked them to open the trunk. Miguel opened the trunk to find the body of Megan's mother Carla, whom Gary had beaten to death. Kim and Miguel were then placed under arrest. Hysterical, Kim pleaded with the officers to keep Megan from seeing her mother's body. At the Newhall sheriff's station, Kim spotted Megan being led out by Officer Brown and called out to her. Megan and Kim embraced, and Megan told Kim that she was going to stay with her Aunt Emily, who lived in Santa Barbara. Relieved that she would be safe from the blast, Kim said goodbye to Megan and promised she would see her again soon. Background information and notes * A picture of Megan can be seen in Season 3 on Kim Bauer's desk at CTU. * Dolls that Megan plays with during Day 2 were named Olivia and Kristen. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Civilians Category:Living characters